Power operated vehicles are marketed which carry out a variety of landscaping or gardening functions, in particular lawn mowing, grass trimming, lawn edging, soil cultivation and leaf blowing.
Cultivators include vehicles which will circle a tree to break up the soil in a circular bed around the tree. The problem with such vehicles is that uniform movement about the tree is difficult to achieve. It is an object of the present invention to provide a cultivator which will guide the vehicle in a uniformly circular movement about a tree.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a lawn and garden maintenance vehicle operable by a single person to cultivate soil.